Sacrifice
by KumoriAmataka
Summary: From what would seem like an ordinary after school, is suddenly twisted into a living nightmare. Part of this came from a dream I had A bit of YamiYugi/OC YGO belongs to Kazuki Takahashi Rated T for blood and violence


_I remember every detail of what had happened that cloudy day after school. It felt just like yesterday. Now when I go towards that courtyard by the school, I feel a cold shiver through my body at the lingering pictures of the dark event._

The bell rang, telling the students and teachers that school was finally over. The hallways were immediately filled with rushed students, desiring to leave the large building most thought was hell. To be honest, I thought school wasn't such a bad place because of my wonderful friends being in my class. Joey, Yugi, , and Tea are the greatest friends that I could ever ask for.

"Hey guys!" I smiled, walking up to them as they stood around by locker.

"You ready for tonight?" Joey asked, grinning with happiness.

Katrina put her books away and turned to Joey with confusion. "Ready for what?"

"Don't you remember? We're heading to my house for scary movie night!" He said with a spooky voice.

"Joey, that doesn't scare anyone." Tea said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Blondie!" A older student (probably a junior or senior) called out towards our group from a few feet away. We all turned to see that the guy was tall and had a strong-built body. His curly black hair covered most of his forehead and ears, but his dark piercing eyes glared at Joey.

"You talkin' to me?" Joey asked.

"Of course you idiot!" The guy growled, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "You made me the laughing stock of the school! Now you're gonna get your just desserts!"

"NO! DON'T HURT HIM!" Yugi cried out, standing in between the bully and his friend.

"You don't want to mess with me, shorty!" The guy barked at the short, but big-hearted freshman. Yugi just stood in front of the tall student, not letting his best friend suffer physical pain. He tried to keep a courageous expression on his face, while the rest of us stood beside Joey and Yugi.

"Alright, you asked for it!" The guy growled, grabbing Yugi by his neck, letting go of Joey and lifting Yugi high up in the air as he cut off circulation. "We'll take this outside in the courtyard!!" The guy roared, carrying him outside the school. The others quickly followed to save Yugi.

As we got out, we saw the 'monster' snap on cuffs around his wrists, chaining them to a pole that was centered in the courtyard. Our eyes grew at the sight of our friend in misery, his head lowered to the ground. "Just so you don't escape, I'm keeping you here! I'll be back to teach you a lesson." The guy growled in Yugi's face.

Tears formed in my eyes, fear of what the bully would do to my best friend. Not seeing us there, the bulked student stomped away. As he left, we all ran to Yugi to try and help him get free.

"Leave me be guys." He muttered, his lead still facing the ground. Our eyes grew when he said those words. Faces went pale as they felt the darkness surrounding them. "I'm gonna take on what Marcus is going to give me." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Wh-What? NO! Don't do this!" Tristan said strongly to his friend.

"He won't." His voice suddenly changed. We realized that his alter ego had taken over Yugi's body. He looked up at us, tears that had been in Yugi's eyes that were now in his deep violet eyes. "I will."

Our eyes grew more than ever. We couldn't let Yami Yugi go through all his suffering for something he didn't do! "Guys, go get a teacher from the school, I'll stay and get Yami out of this." I said, looking at Yami.

"But Katrina-"

"JUST GO!" She shouted, closing her eyes in frustration, clenching her fists. I could sense the fear that my friends had towards me at my sudden anger. I opened my eyes, turning to see them leave without a word.

"Katrina…" Yami whispered softly, standing behind me with chains still binding him to the pole.

I had had my back to Yami as he got up behind me. I gulped, fear of turning to him with my water-filled eyes. My eyes grew suddenly as I felt the touch of his hand and fingers intertwine with mine. My heart pounded in my chest as I felt what was going to happen.

Before she could turn to him, she noticed Marcus, the curly-haired bully, coming back with a few other tall students following him. I assumed that they wanted to see Yugi suffer for standing up for his friend. I gulped again, but stood protectively in front of him (though my face paled like a ghost as I saw a pocket knife in his hand). I kept close by Yami, making sure he wouldn't be hurt.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, missy?!" Marcus growled at me, not liking the way I was in the way of his prey. He lifted his knife towards us, the sharp weapon pointing in the direction of Yami and I.

"I-I'm not gonna let you hurt him…" I stuttered slightly, but covered it up with confidence. "If you want to hurt anyone… b-beat me."

Yami's eyes grew, hearing those words come from my mouth. "Katrina!" He whispered with a bit of anger, "I won't let you do this!"

I glanced at Yami, telling him that I heard him, but didn't respond in words. Suddenly when I turned back, I was slapped harshly across the face. I yelped in pain, but kept my stance (though I had at first stumbled). I looked back up at him with my red cheek that he had created.

Marcus suddenly smirked, glancing at Yami's reaction to his attack on me. He chuckled and said, "Wow… this changes my plan completely." He whispered like a snake. He then grabbed my arm (that Yami had a told of) and placed the tip of the blade on my skin.

"Don't you dare-!"

I suddenly screamed, feeling a long cut from the blade dig into my skin. He yanked my arm down, pushing me to the ground making me land on my bleeding arm. She breathed deeply as the pain stung her arm on the sharp, grassy ground. I heard Yami's chain move violently as I sat up.

"Get away from her! She hasn't done anything to you!" Yami cried out to Marcus. All Marcus did was smirk down at my suffering; making things more amusing for him and his audience, he knelt beside me and grabbed my leg with his free hands. He quickly set the bloody knife down and placed his other hand on the same leg. My eye grew at his harsh touch, and then a sudden pop was heard loud. I screamed again, but much louder in pain, feeling part of my leg dislocated from Marcus' action.

I heard laughter come from his friends as they saw my physical suffering and Yami's torture of seeing me in pain that would've been his. I felt so much blood escape from my arm that my arm had been fully covered with my crimson, sacrificial blood.

"You're easy to suffer… I like that." Marcus smirked more, kneeling right on top of me, our faces meeting meters from each other. My eyes grew in horror, tears forming in my eyes. From the corner of my eye, I saw him pick up his knife, though his eyes never left me. What made me (and Yami) shudder was his tongue wiping off my blood. He chuckled at my fear and placed the blade beside my cheekbone that hadn't been injured yet.

I wanted to tell him to get off me, but if I did, he would go after 'Yugi'. I felt tears cascade down my cheeks as I realized what I had gotten myself in to. My cheek was suddenly cut by Marcus' blade, and my eyes closed tightly in sheer pain.

"ENOUGH OF THIS, MARCUS!" Yami growled, ticked at what was happening. I had glanced over to see tears on his cheeks. My eyes grew in surprise, never seeing a single tear on his gorgeous face. "I'm sorry…" I mouthed to him, not wanting Marcus to notice. I was then slapped hard across my cheek that had recently been cut. Some of my blood had gotten onto his hand. "You're a monster!" I shouted, feeling most of my body go numb.

Before another attack from him, he was pulled back by a teacher. "Let me take you to the principal's office." He growled, forcing him to walk away from the courtyard. "As for you all, get home or I'll call your parents!" he threatened. They all scattered right away, leaving me on the ground beside Yami in his bounded chains and my other friends.

I had breathed deeply in and out of my chest, feeling nothing but liquid from my blood, numbness (as I said), and the coldness of the cloudy afternoon that succumbed the sky of Domino City.

"Katrina!" They gasped, Tea rushing by my side as the guys unlocked Yami's chains. As he was freed, he kneeled beside me with fearful eyes. He lifted me up slowly, resting most of my body from his lap to his chest. I felt his soft hand brush hair from my face, though the strands had bits of my blood on the tip of it.

"Pharaoh…" Tea muttered to the saddened boy, "we've got to take her inside the nurse's office. She's still there, so hopefully she can take care of her inside."

More silent tears had fallen from his cheeks, landing on my forehead. He hesitantly nodded, but before he could lift me up, I lifted my hand onto his face. I looked up at him with a wounded face. "I'll be… f-fine…" I assured him in a hushed tone.

Yami looked down at me, still fearful to see me in such pain. He gently lifted me up bridal style and walking me steadily into the school building.

A few minutes after laying on the bed, I opened my eyes to see only Yami in the room with me, kneeling beside the patient bed. "Oh Katrina…" He whispered softly, stroking my hair again. "Why did you do that?"

I breathed deeply, knowing that he was upset about what I had done. "I couldn't let him hurt you." She admitted, blushing lightly.

Yami leaned forward, kissing my forehead with his tender lips. He then rested his forehead against mine (the only place where I wasn't hurt) and breathed softly as he looked into my soft blue eyes. I looked into his dark violet eyes, feeling a connection between the two of them. "Never do that again." I heard him whisper.

I breathed in deeply, but blushed as I heard his gentle voice so close to me. I blinked my eyes before promising him. "I won't…" She said in a soft voice.

I suddenly saw his lips inching towards mine, so I closed my eyes as I let his lips touch mine.


End file.
